My Flight for Heaven
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: A song inspired me to write this... It has a character death and no, I have nothing against this character in it and maybe a little OOC. But I hope that I sticked to the character's original character.


**So, this was inspired from a song that I'm learning in choir and have been listening to on YouTube. It's such an amazing song… But, I had to write something, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the song used in this fanfic.**

_

* * *

_

They all knew it was coming. Watching her mate in pain was the last thing she would ever want to do. But she knew that he needed this closure with the first thing he actually cared for. _**Truly**_ care for. Seeing her mate so vulnerable, so distraught, Kagome could only watch as he made peace with Rin in her last moments.

Rin laid in the meadow of flowers, _**dying**_. Why? How? _**Why?!**_ She was still so young. She just married and found love. She didn't even have her first born yet. So **why**?! Sesshomaru thought disdainfully. She was _his_ responsibility. _His_ ward. _His_ Rin. His little Rin. Watching her die seemed so pitiful. Pathetic. Why…?

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," a voice called him. It was _her_ voice.

_**Charm me asleep, and melt me so**_

_**With thy delicious numbers,**_

_**That, being ravish'd, hence I go**_

_**Away in easy slumbers.**_

Looking down at the child, no, _woman_ that he had protected for so long, he gave her his unwavering attention.

Smiling softly, Rin continued, "Lord Sesshomaru, why do you look so sad? I'm not _really_ leaving you. I shall forever stay in your heart, and you, shall stay in mine." Lifting her hand to his, she grasped it gently and pulled it down to where her heart laid.

_**Ease my sick head,**_

_**And make my bed,**_

His eyes widened, a look of _something_ had painted itself onto his face.

"Do you remember, Lord Sesshomaru? What I had asked you, so many, many years ago?" Rin let go of his hand, but he grasped hers in his and examined it.

Looking over her hand, she was still so _young_, not even _twenty_ summers. Meeting her sparkling eyes, he nodded.

"Will you?"

He nodded again.

"Then I will go with no regrets. I have lost my husband to the terrors of war, but I still had you. Dying, knowing that you will never forget, eases my thoughts." She had to take a deep breath to continue. "And, and it eases my soul." She closes her eyes.

_**Thou power that canst sever**_

_**From me this ill,**_

_**And quickly still,**_

_**Though thou not kill**_

_**My fever.**_

Panicked that she was leaving him already, Sesshomaru says, "That I will remember you." It sounded like a question and a statement all in one.

Opening her eyes again and taking a breath, she smiled softly. "Yes, but also because you have found the one who has made you complete. I couldn't have left in peace, without you being happy, my lord." At this, she looked to Kagome who was crying silently. "Ka-Kagome-sama…"

Surprised at her name being called, Kagome laid her gaze upon the dying woman. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you, for giving Lord Sesshomaru what I couldn't. I'm happy, that you have met him. I'm also happy because you made me realize that happiness comes in the most wonderful things. You gave me a mother after you and Lord Sesshomaru mated, and you even managed to find me a love of my own, even though it was short-lived, you found me a love of my own. You've been the kind to give, so please keep giving my lord the happiness he deserves."

_**Fall on me like a silent dew,**_

_**Or like those maiden showers**_

_**Which, by the peep of day, do strew**_

A slight breeze passed over the peaceful meadow and the three beings within said meadow.

Inhaling slowly, Rin smiled. "It is time. Thank you. The both of you thank you so much."

Kagome stepped forward and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, giving Rin a smile. "No Rin, thank _you_."

Giggling softly, Rin laughed her last laugh and died in happiness.

_**A baptism o'er the flowers**_

_**Melt, melt my pains**_

_**With thy soft strains;**_

_**That, having ease me given,**_

_**With full delight**_

_**I leave this light,**_

_**And take my flight**_

_**For Heaven.**_

Sesshomaru could only tremble before his mate made him face away from his daughter and placed his head on her shoulder, knowing that he couldn't truly cry. So Kagome held him and cried for the both of them.

_

* * *

_

**If you have any questions, let me know…**


End file.
